MEMORIES of fairytail
by erzascarlet7
Summary: what happens when Erza and Jellal die, leavig their daughter behind. Gray becomes the foster parent of Erza's beautiful daughter Blaire? Will Jellal return back from the dead to take back his daughter? Read on to find out...
1. Chapter 1

Blaire was rummaging through her mother's closet that had not been opened for the last 10 was coughing badly as there was much dust in took out a carton box from the closet and removed the dust from it. In a neat handwriting, it was written:

ERZA SCARLET-MEMORIES OF FAIRYTAIL

Yes that was her mother's handwriting alright. Blaire could feel her eyes getting watery as she took a tour down the memory lane. The image of her mother's beautiful scarlet hair came in front of her couldn't ever forget them, not even after she had died. She even remembered how her mom had died. Erza had died fighting, she was a martyr. Blaire was quite young at that time, probably 8 years old. Her father Jellal had died soon after she was born and didn't even remember him. But her mom used to tell her about him. But the loss of her mother had been too much for her. This had even made her despise wizards.

Blaire wiped her tears and came back to the present. There was no way she could ever get her mother back. The room was silent except the splashing of waves could be heard from the shore. Blaire opened the box and found some photos of her mother and her friends. She could recognize some of them: Natsu,Lucy,Mirajane,Juvia and Gajeel. But there was this one black haired wizard who she couldn't recognize. His eyes seemed familiar though.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" Blaire said.

A man in his thirties with black hair, thick glasses and a tray in his hand came in. He looked as if he were still in his twenties. His eyes had sort of a sparkle in them and they looked quite playful. "So Blaire what's up today? Oh I see looking for something eh?" He said with a grin.

" Yeah, sort of. I thought about getting close to my mom again." Said Blaire with her eyes hidden behind her scarlet hair. Her hair were just like her mom's, infact in many ways she was like her; she had inherited very little from her father. "You too were once a part of FairyTail, I bet you can identify this wizard?" Blaire asked him. "I can tell you that only when I'll see the photos…".

The man went over to her keeping the tray on the desk. "which one do you ask?"

"This one. " Blaire said pointing out to the man with black,spiky hair.

Her companion smiled as he looked at the photo. " You couldn't identify him even though he's so close to you, I pity you Blaire. This is none other than me,Gray Fullbuster."

Blaire couldn't believe what Gray had just said. He was just so different now. His hair were not quite spiky but then when she saw him take off his glasses, she could tell it was him.

"You were quite different back then right…" Blaire said as she put her head on his shoulder.

TO BE CONTD.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was pouring heavily that day. In the eastern part of Magnolia was a huge church. In the graveyard ,stood a girl with scarlet hair. She was crying but no one could see her tears in the rain. In front of her stood a grave with the following inscription:

ERZA SCARLET

'Who gave up her life to serve the humanity'

The girl touched the name of her mother who had died. Suddenly a man with an umbrella in his hand came to her. "What's your name kid? Do you know her, this woman who has died?" The girl looked up at the man. He seemed to be well built and strong and had black hair. He wore a cross shaped pendant with a silver chain. The girl wiped her tears and said " Y-Yes I know her, she was my mom. She died fighting She was a wizard and she wished for me to be the same; but there's no way I'm going to become a wizard."

"Well then, so you're the daughter of Titania Erza Scarlet. By the way, I'm Gray Fullbuster, Nice meeting you." The man replied. "I'm Blaire Fernandes. Mr. Gray are you a wizard too?" she asked politely.

"Wait a minute, no need to be formal with me. You can simply call me Gray and I would be glad to become your friend. And, I was a wizard and I knew your mother too. We were in the same guild and in the same team." Gray replied kneeling down to Blaire. "Hmmm so you knew my mother well? What about now? Aren't you a wizard anymore?"Blaire asked him.

" I still have my magic abilities and I'm a wizard but a freelancer. I'm connected to Fairytail but I don't work much. It's like I have taken an early retirement. So Blaire, I know you lost your father as well so you don't have anyone to take care of… if you don't mind can I adopt you. I live nearby and I assure you that you'll be happy with me and I'll take care of you."

" I think it's a nice idea Gray, but will you keep your promise?"Blaire asked, looking at him innocently.

"Yep, I will and if I forget you can beat me up, like your mother always did."

Blaire opened her eyes. She was in her bedroom. "I must've fallen asleep" she thought. That dream was of 10 years ago when Erza had passed away. And from that day till now, Gray hadn't broken his promise to her.

Blaire stood up and put on her boots. She went downstairs to the hall and saw Gray sitting there. He was in a deep thought. Blaire went there tip-toeing and hugged him from the back. Gray was startled. "Whoa you gave me quite a shock there!" He said. He smiled at her. She was just like her mom. Gray had developed such a strong affection towards Blaire that now whenever she went out he would be scared. And yes he knew the feeling of losing one's parents. He didn't want the talent in Blaire wasted and thus had adopted her. Gray thought if Ul would be in her place, she would have done the same.

" Blaire I think I'll have to go to the guild today to find some job and I think you should accompany me."

"But I don't want to go there…."

"When did I say that was a question? I'm telling you to come with me. We'll be leaving in half an hour." Gray said with a little strictness in his voice. He heard Blaire turn and walk away. He didn't want her to become a spoilt child and had Erza been there she would've thought so.

Gray walked into his room and saw his reflection. He was wearing a brown fur jacket and a white shirt beaneath it. He wore his cargo pants. He was quite same as 10 years before except for his glasses. He wore red-colored geeky glasses which looked cool on him, at least that's what Blaire said.

TO BE CONTD…..


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Gray and Blaire entered the guildhall. Gray left her to look at some of the merchandise with Max. He went towards the request board. He wanted Blaire to become a wizard as he had seen quite a lot potential in her. The best way to motivate her was to bring her to Fairytail and make her realize how much fun it was.

"Hello Gray! Long time no see!" Lucy said grinning. Gray was a bit surprised and then he smiled at her. He was in such a deep thought that he hadn't realized she was standing there. He looked at her, she hadn't changed much. She was the same, old chirpy Lucy except she was now a mother of a 15 year old son.

"Oh yes! It's been a year since I last came here… I was so busy with Blaire that I couldn't get the time. But to fill one's empty stomach you need to find a job right? Where are Natsu and Ryuu by the way?

"They're as usual off to training with Happy. I just saw Blaire, she has grown quite a bit since the last time I had seen her. You're taking good care of her… just like any parent would." Lucy said as she put her hand on Gray's shoulder. "How about you take her to a job with you, it worked out with Ryuu. He was quite enthusiastic to become a wizard after Natsu took him to several jobs with him. I hope the same would happen with Blaire…." Lucy said as she looked at Blaire who was now coming towards them.

"Thanks for the advice Lucy, I'll try that. Do try and come to my house often with Natsu and Ryuu. "Gray said as he walked away.

"Yeah, I'll try when we are free. See ya later Gray!" Lucy walked off bidding a goodbye.

Gray went towards Blaire. She was in deep thought and was analyzing something. Gray shook her a little and she looked at him. "Oh sorry…. Were you saying something Gray? I…I was just thinking about something. And look what I bought…." Blaire took out something from her pocket and showed it to Gray. " A pair of glasses? Why did you bring it Blaire? Are you able to see everything clearly?" Gray asked looking a little worried.

Blaire started laughing and then controlled herself and said, "Gray come on, these are fake. I just want to wear glasses, they look good on me… plus I would look like your daughter after wearing them won't I? Let me try them on for you." Blaire took the glasses from Gray and put them on. She looked nice in them.

"Did you find a suitable job for yourself Gray?" Blaire asked looking a little serious.

"Yes, I did. But you'll have to come with me, it requires two people Blaire. And the job offers ninety-thousand jewels which could last us for 6 months at least."

Blaire stopped suddenly and hid her face behind her hair, " But I told you I won't use magic…never ever in my life…I think you've forgotten that. And I'm not sure about my magic skills. Whether I'll be able to help you or not…."

"We'll see that. They just need two people. I can use my magic to defeat the monster and we can say that it was both of us who beat the monster. How about that? Is it fine with you Blaire?" He asked grinning slightly.

"Okay. I hope they won't suspect us…."

The walk to their home was a silent one. Gray unlocked the door of his cottage and let Blaire in first. He switched on the lights and went and sat down on the couch. "I'll cook something for both of us…" Blaire said as she put on her apron. Gray nodded in agreement.

He looked at the newspaper. The headlines read….

'10 YEARS SINCE ACNOLOGIA LAST APPEARED…WILL THE SAME DEVASTATION STRIKE WHEN IT COMES AGAIN?'

Gray suddenly felt as if he was falling in a dark pit which led to the abyss. That monster, Acnologia… he was the one who had been responsible for Erza's death. His beloved friend had sacrificed her life to protect Magnolia. Gray put his head in his hands and tears flowed down his cheeks. He wiped away his tears and went out of the house. He looked at the sunset, the beautiful sunset. The environment surrounding him was quite, far away from the main city.

"Gray…." There was a chill in the air and a voice echoed calling out his name. He turned around and was appalled on seeing the source of the voice. It was… Erza. "E-Erza is that you? Is that your spirit?" He asked pulling himself together.

"Yes it's me Gray. I came here to thank you for protecting my daughter and taking care of her. I know she misses me very much. But you seemed to have made her a little normal. Thanks for everything Gray, you've kept our friendship intact by doing me this big favor." The spirit moved towards Gray and gave a kiss on his cheek. The wind blew again and the spirit vanished.

Gray stood there smiling. He felt as if he was dreaming but he wasn't. Suddenly the door opened and Blaire came out. "Come on Gray…..I have prepared a delicious dinner for you and me." She took his hand dragged him in the house.

Gray noticed the similarity between her and Erza. They were equally dominant and gentle. He would never let Blaire's tears flow again, that was a promise he had made to Erza.

"Don't get too much stuff on your mind or else it will burst someday…"Blaire said with a grin.

And all Gray could do was smile.

TO BE CONTD….


End file.
